The birthday gift
by for-the-good-to-come
Summary: Ginny wants Hermione's birthday to be perfect, but her gift will raise unexpected reactions
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks so much to my wonderful beta. She is one amazing woman.  
Before I start, and sorry for the long author's note, but it somehow comes from a request of my 4 years-old daughter. For some reasons, she wants me to do this; I just decided to generalize it.  
I want to ask for forgiveness to all the people I've ever hurt in my life. I never mean to hurt. I can do wrong things, making bad choices, and just like everyone I tend to find excuses for my bad choices. I can be a bit dumb, sometimes, I guess, even naive, I can be long to understand, but I never hurt on purpose. Nor do I try to destroy, fight, trick... So, please, forgive me, whoever you are, and wherever you are. I don't think this message will do much actually, because in my experience, people are not very forgiving, but I'll still pray for my apologies to reach all of you.  
Also, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I found a little job for the next two weeks. It's not much and all, but at least, it might allow me to say to my friends again, something like 'sorry, hun, I can't go to that very cheap restaurant, because I can't afford it'. And Maybe, I'll find another job soon! Wish me luck. :)

Now, on to the story...

* * *

Ginny woke up with a start. She was having a bit of a hard time sleeping peacefully these past few days. The other side of the bed was cold, so she knew that Hermione had already gotten up quite some time ago.

She smiled. Wednesday was Hermione's birthday and she wanted her to have the most perfect day possible. She had planned everything. They were supposed to leave work early and go to the Burrow for a family meal and then go back home, hopefully to have steamy sex. The thought made her grin like a fool.

They had been together for about 5 years now, but Hermione still managed to turn her on with a simple look. Ginny was actually happy to not be a man, otherwise she thought that she probably would be hard whenever her girlfriend was around.

After stretching some more, the redhead decided to get up. She had today, Monday, off, and it suited her very well, since she needed to go buy the necklace she had ordered for Hermione's present. She was nervous about Wednesday, but excited at the same time. Most of her family would be here, and a few friends as well. No one knew about her relationship with Hermione, except Luna, who as usual had been more perceptive than anyone ever gave her credit for. Also, Hermione did tell her parents. They had not been overly joyful, but were still accepting as long as their only daughter was happy. For the rest of the world, she and the brunette were sharing a flat. This time, Ginny sighed. She knew Hermione wanted to be out. To not keep lying to the ones she loved and to be able to be herself around her friends and family. Ginny had never managed to tell the truth to her own parents and friends. She felt like she was going to break everyone's heart, especially her mum's, and she couldn't stand it.

Still, she was planning on making up with her girlfriend for all that hurt she knew she had caused her. At this she grinned again, and finally got up to get ready. She was feeling like a teenager again. She took a quick shower and hurried to get dressed. She went down in the kitchen and drank some coffee with a couple of pieces of toast. Now that she was fully awake, she just couldn't wait to pick up the necklace she had ordered a couple of weeks ago. She got herself ready quickly and left the house as if she was late for an important appointment.

The bell of the store rang, and an old woman greeted Ginny with a broad smile.

'Good morning, Miss Weasley'

'Good morning Mrs. Perkins. Are the necklaces and pendants ready?'

'Yes they are. Would you follow me, please?'

Ginny followed the old woman at the back of the shop. The woman put some kind of silk gloves on and opened a box in which laid two wonderfully pretty heart-shaped pendants. They were finely made, in gold with the shape of the heart underlined by a delicate white gold line. Mrs. Perkins took them out, and after putting them on a cloth she handed them to Ginny so that she could have a better look. The redhead turned them over, and sure enough, she could read the inscription she had asked to be engraved on both of them.

"To my only love. Forever."

Ginny smiled, satisfied. The old woman also got the two gold chains out and slipped the two pendants on them.

'This is wonderful, thank you very much', said Ginny, happy with herself.

'I'm glad you like them', answered the woman. 'I admit that those are a work of art, you've made a very good choice, Miss Weasley.'

'Thank you. Would you mind putting them in separate boxes, please?'

'Not at all.'

After wrapping the small boxes, Ginny paid and decided to go home, where she wanted to find a good place to hide them for the next couple of days.

On Wednesday morning, both girls were getting ready for work.

'At what time are we expected at your parents, tonight?' Asked the brunette.

'At six, babe', answered Ginny from the bathroom. 'This way, way we'll have time to come back here, shower quickly and get ready for the birthday of the most wonderful woman ever'

Hermione smiled.

'Yeah, that's what you say, but I don't recall you wishing me a happy birthday with a proper kiss to go with it this morning, so I'm not sure I believe that.'

At that, Ginny poked her head out of the bathroom and studied her girlfriend. Hermione immediately composed her features, and put on an annoyed mask for good measure. However, Ginny could read people well, and she could see the playful gleam in her girl's eyes.

'Have I really made such a mistake?' asked the redhead, playing along. 'Merlin, I hope this is something that can be repaired!'

'Oh, well, I don't know,' pouted Hermione, 'I guess it depends on what's done to make up for it. That is a very serious fault, and it should not be forgiven so easily'

'Yes, yes, I understand that. More, I actually agree, and to prove that I'm not heartless, I'm going to repair it right away'

This time, Ginny fully stepped out of the bathroom, only wearing a red thong and matching lacy bra. And deciding that Hermione was not to be the only one to have all the fun, she started to walk slowly and seductively towards her girlfriend whose head was starting to feel a bit dizzy at the sight in front of her. Reaching Hermione, Ginny pushed her nicely against the wall and leaned her body against the brunette's, and coming close to her ear, she whispered:

'I hope I'll manage to make it up to you'

There, she bit the tender flesh of this inviting earlobe, and was rewarded by Hermione's soft whimper. Ever so slowly, Ginny started to nibble and kiss down the brunette's neck. The older witch's head was spinning already. She couldn't believe that after more than five years, Ginny still had such power over her. But she would not change that for anything in the world. It felt too good.

Ginny finally decided to look at her, and bent down to kiss her. Then, stopping just an inch from her mouth, she breathed a 'happy birthday' before tasting her lips.

The kiss started rather slow but quickly grew in intensity. Hermione's hands were roaming the soft body that was pressed against hers and Ginny was starting to rub her core on her vixen's leg.

'Fuck, I want you', said the redhead.

'Yeah, me too', answered a breathless Hermione. 'I can't though, I have a meeting this morning, that I can't miss'

'Me too actually! Shit! How am I gonna wait till tonight, huh?'

'Well, I don't know about you, but I'll probably do myself during lunch'

Ginny groaned.

'If you really want me to stop, you can't say stuff like that to me!'

The brunette giggled, which made her girlfriend look at her.

'Merlin's beard, I love you, baby'. Ginny couldn't recall ever being happier. And it was all thanks to the beautiful girl in her arms

'I love you too, sweetie' answered said girl. 'Sorry to kill the mood, but I really need to go, love'

'Yeah, I know'.

They moved apart, smiling at each other sweetly. Ginny finally went to find her work clothes while Hermione was taking her leave.

'Well, see you tonight, then, you sexy beast' shouted the brunette from the front door. She had left before Ginny had time to answer.

A loud crack sounded just outside the house and Ginny ran downstairs to see Hermione rushing in.

'You're late, love!'

'I know. I'm sorry!' She looked apologetically at the younger witch and added quickly 'I'll be fast, I promise'

'Okay! No problem, we're still not late at my parents, but since we were supposed to arrive here at five, I was worried'

'I'm here, now, so don't worry. Oh, and by the way, you look stunning!'

Ginny smiled broadly. She was wearing a nice pair of jeans with a tight white blouse. She had also let some buttons undone so her cleavage was more noticeable this way. It looked simple enough, but very sexy on her. Hermione, as promised, hurried up, and her girlfriend couldn't help staring at her when she arrived in the living-room fully dressed with a night blue dress that was underlining her figure at exactly the right places.

'You're gorgeous! I can't believe how lucky I am'

'Thanks babe'. Hermione still was blushing prettily at compliments, and it always made Ginny smile. 'Shall we go?'

'After you, Princess'

When they arrived at the Burrow, everyone had arrived already. Molly and Arthur were here, of course, but also George, Ron and Harry. Ginny had also invited Luna and Neville and it pleased Hermione greatly to see them.

'Hey you lot, here's the birthday girl coming!' shouted Ron happily.

Ginny and Hermione approached and greeted everyone. Just as usual, time with the Weasley family meant noise, laughs and joyfulness. Oh, and it also meant a delicious meal, of course. Molly Weasley was still a wonderful cook, and they all served themselves with gusto. Coleslaw, lamb, gravy, baked potatoes with different toppings. It was all good. And of course, the birthday cake, which didn't last long on the table.

At the end of the meal, Ginny stood up nervously and called for silence. Hermione looked at her, surprised.

'I think this is the time for us to give our presents to Hermione,' started the youngest Weasley with somewhat a shaky voice. 'And if you don't mind, I would like to offer mine first'

Everyone was looking at her rather curiously, (everyone but Luna, who had a knowing smile) which didn't help her with her state of mind. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest; she thought others could hear it. She took the boxes out with shaky hands and handed one to Hermione who looked at her with astonished eyes.

'Happy birthday, Hermione. This one here', she showed the box she had kept for herself, 'is the same thing as yours and is for me. Open it, and you'll understand'

Hermione opened the box and found in it one of the most beautiful pieces of jewellery she'd ever seen. She gasped audibly, which had everyone around the table craning their neck to see what was in the mysterious box.

'There is something written at the back,' added Ginny, who had opened her own box and was holding the necklace.

Ginny could see the confusion in her family and friend's eyes and before anyone had the chance to say anything, before she'd lose her nerve, she announced to all:

'I wanted to let you all know that I love Hermione deeply and that she's my girlfriend.' She gulped with difficulty while Hermione's head snapped up to look at her girlfriend, who was doing the one thing she'd been wanting for so long, doing one of the hardest things possible for the redhead. Tears started to run from the brunette's eyes. Ginny went on. 'I know it might be hard for all of you to understand it, but know that she makes me very, very, happy, and I believe that I make her happy as well. We really do love each other, and I can't imagine not having her as my friend, as my love, as my life.'

Once finished, Ginny stood there, her heart thudding painfully, looking at the dumbfounded people sitting in front of her.

'Congratulations, you two!' Luna chipped in cheerfully, 'and it's a very beautiful present, Ginny, you have good taste'

At Luna's words, Hermione stood up suddenly and kissed the redhead fiercely before looking at her, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

'I love you, baby.' She said emotion deep in her voice. 'Thank you so much for all this'

Suddenly, all heads turned towards the end of the table where a chair fell down with a loud clack on the floor. There, stood an angry Ron, who just turned round and walked away.

'Oh, dear!' breathed Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Just like most authors, I love reviews, so please, leave a note if you feel like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I love them. I can't reply to the anonymous one so dear anonymous reviewer, thank you! :) Thank you also for the story alert list and all, I really appreciate it. Sorry it took me so long to write chapter two, but life got in the way. I'll try to get better and anyway, I'm already half way through chapter 3. I hope you'll like it and please, keep reviewing, whoever you are, whenever you want, wherever you are... I just love reviews. Happy reading.

* * *

Harry stood up.

'I'll go and talk to him', said the young man, and he left in Ron's direction.

All eyes returned back to the two girls. Ginny looked defiantly at her family. She was showing them an assurance she didn't feel at all. She was having a hard time swallowing because of the big bump lodged in her throat, and she was holding the table so hard to prevent her hands from trembling that they had started to hurt. She knew that nothing anyone could say would separate her from her love, but she still wished that everything had gone smoothly.

Her dad spoke first.

'You are serious about each other, right?' He asked, and then added without waiting for an answer, 'because same sex couples usually have to face hatred and judgment and things are not always easy for them.'

'We are more than serious, dad' Ginny reassured him with a voice steadier than she even expected. 'I've never loved anyone as much as Hermione, and I can't imagine myself being with anyone else but her, and I know she feels the same way about me'

Arthur and Molly looked at each other and then back at the girls. Molly cleared her throat as if she had something hard to say, and Ginny's face lost some of its composure.

'Well, as long as you make each other happy,' she said, 'I don't think there's any problem with that for us'

Ginny's eyebrows shot up and she looked at her mum as if she had grown another head.

'Thank you so much for your kindness,' answered Hermione.

The brunette's voice brought Ginny back to reality. Never in her dreams had she expected her parents to take it so well. Why had she waited so long to tell them? She started to feel lightheaded from the happiness she was feeling at that moment. Her eyes scanned the people she loved who were seated around the table. Ron's empty chair made her frown, and the happiness she was feeling a second ago seemed to not be as perfect.

'I wish Ron would have reacted just like you', she said, disappointment and sadness deep in her voice.

'You have to give him some time to adjust,' answered Arthur, 'he went out with Hermione as well after all, so he's bound to wonder about a few things.'

'I guess,' said Ginny.

Ginny looked back at the empty chair and sighed. She felt Hermione reaching for her hand, and she finally realized how good it was to be able to make such a simple gesture in front of her family.

'Do you think we could give Hermione our presents as well, now?' Luna asked airily.

Everyone started to answer that question at the same time. The laughter and the happiness came back at once, and it felt like family again, as if nothing had happened. But to Hermione, the difference was huge. It truly was the best birthday ever.

* * *

As soon as they were back home, Hermione pinned Ginny against the front door and kissed her senseless.

'Thank you,' she said, panting slightly.

Ginny was grinning like a fool. Who wouldn't after such a kiss?

'You're welcome, babe. I take it that you liked my present?'

'You know I did. It really surprised me though. I never thought you would tell them any time soon,' she hesitated and added in a barely audible voice 'if ever.'

Ginny's face became serious again. She took her girlfriend's hand and led her to their bedroom, where they both sat on the bed.

'I'm sorry babe, that it took me so long to tell my family about us'

'You've done it now, so it's okay', Hermione replied smiling reassuringly. 'It's just that I'm very surprised, you know. The last time we talked about it was quite some time ago, and we really argued about it, and you seemed to imply that you were never going to tell anyone'

'Yes, I remember, you even threatened to leave me.'

Hermione blushed slightly from remembering her harsh words.

'I was angry' she tried to explain, 'and a couple of days later I told you that I'd never be able to leave you anyway.'

'I know,' said Ginny, 'and that's what made me decide to tell everyone about us.'

Hermione frowned.

'I don't understand, it sounds contradictory. If I can't leave you no matter what you do, you could have gone on like that and told no one'

Ginny smiled, almost sadly.

'Well, it was a great proof of love from you. But mostly it made me realize something. You were ready to spend the rest of your life not unhappy, but not truly happy either, because you wanted to stay with me, who was too scared to do the right stuff.'

The redhead lifted her girlfriend's head so that she could look into her eyes, showing her how much she loved her and how much she meant everything she was saying.

'I love you, babe, more than I can really express it, and I want you to be happy, truly happy, and there's no way that I would be the one to prevent that.'

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Her emotions seemed to be too strong at that moment to allow her to even talk, so she did the best thing she could think of, she kissed the beautiful girl in front of her. Not that Ginny minded, of course. They kissed sweetly, and slowly, for a long time. The caresses were soft and caring. They finally broke apart and Hermione rested her forehead on Ginny's.

'I love you too, honey. So much. And you do make me happy. Being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm so happy now that the rest of the world will be able to see how good you are to me.'

Ginny replied with a kiss that was hungrier this time. Her mouth started to explore the brunette's collarbone, and the moan she received in answer to her ministrations just made her want more. Her hands started to explore the soft flesh of a thigh, going under the older witch's dress. Her probing fingers didn't lose any time in going right to Hermione's core, and the whole body in her arms trembled under her touch.

'Mmmmm, you're wet', she purred.

'Well, I've been wanting you all evening, you sexy vixen.'

Ginny, grinning wickedly took her hand out and put her fingers in her mouth, sucking on them without breaking eye contact with Hermione.

'You taste so good, baby, it should be forbidden.'

Not wanting to let the redhead have all the fun, Hermione took her girlfriend's hand and sucked on the wet fingers, tasting herself.

'Mmm, not bad, but not as good as you.'

It was too much for Ginny who, started kissing Hermione again, and working on getting rid of this offending dress.

At that moment, they both heard something tapping at the window. They could see Harry's owl trying to get their attention.

'What fucking bad timing!' exclaimed the hot-tempered younger witch.

Hermione giggled and stood up to let the owl come in and then took the letter attached to him. She sobered quickly while reading the message. Then she handed it to Ginny, who read it as well.

_Ron is pretty upset and feels like he's been played with. He feels like a fool and is very angry with the situation. Apparently he doesn't want to talk__ to or see __either__ of you __for a while__. It would be wise to give him some time to calm down, I think._

_I'll stay with him to check on him._

_Harry_

'What the hell?' started Ginny, 'what does he mean by 'he feels like he's been played with'? By who?'

'Don't you see? By me of course!' answered Hermione heatedly. 'He probably thinks that I'm a lesbian who just wanted to experiment with a guy and maybe make fun of him or whatever.'

'Oh, come one, he can't be that thick-headed!'

'Well, then, how do you explain it?'

'I... I don't know' admitted Ginny. 'Well, at least I hope Harry will put some sense into his tiny brain'

Hermione sighed.

'I don't know,' she said, 'I can only hope'.

The brunette sat down heavily on the bed and burst into tears. Ginny's heart broke to see her love being so distraught. She took her in her arms and cradled her, whispering sweet nothings, comforting her. Eventually, Hermione's sobs subsided.

'I'm sorry,' she said.

'Don't worry baby, and I should be the one to be sorry. I never expected Ron to act like that. More my parents, actually, but I know how much you care about my stupid brother. If I had known…'

'No, I don't regret you telling everyone about us', answered the older witch, looking up, 'I regret his reaction, not your decision, not even for one second'.

They started to kiss again, slowly and comfortingly.

Their love making that night was heart mending.

* * *

Ginny woke up feeling butterfly kisses on her bare shoulder. She sighed in contentment. She didn't want to get up. She could feel Hermione's naked body pressed against her back and she sighed again. It was just the best way to wake up.

'Good morning gorgeous.' Hermione whispered in her ear.

'Mmm', was Ginny's mumbled reply.

'I know you're awake, sweetie, so don't pretend you're not.' But the brunette resumed her kissing nonetheless.

'I'm not awake,' Ginny answered, her voice muffled by the pillow, 'I sleep talk and I'm only dreaming that I'm waking up'

'It's time to get up, though you cheeky thing.'

'Come on, just a little bit longer. I just love when you wake me up this way.' But Ginny turned round to face her lovely girlfriend.

'I love you', she said to the older witch.

'I love you too, baby', answered the brunette.

They cuddled for a little longer, and finally got up to get ready for work.

When Hermione arrive in St Mungos, where she was a healer and researcher, she felt something was wrong. The way some people were looking at her made her uncomfortable, and it seemed that everywhere she went, everything and everyone was quieter. She tried to brush it off, and act as if she had not noticed any difference, but the whole situation did make her uneasy. When she arrived in the research department, she hurried into her office to have some peace. After a few minutes, she could hear a shy knock on the door. Hermione sighed, resigned.

'Come in', she said. Her assistant, a young and sweet boy, entered the room, closing the door behind himself.

'Have you read the daily prophet this morning, Miss Granger?' he asked in a hushed voice.

'Good morning to you too, Harold' she said, surprised by the question, 'and no, I haven't. Knowing that Rita Skeeter is still working for them irritates me to no end. Why do you ask?

Harold shifted a bit on the spot and finally took a copy of the daily prophet out of his pocket. He seemed to hesitate, but finally handed it to her.

'Rita Skeeter has written a new article for today. I think you should read it.' He smiled uneasily at her, retreated, and left the room.

Hermione was even more perplexed by now, but she had the feeling that it was not something she was going to like much. She took a deep breath and unfolded the papers. There, on the front page, written widely she could read:

_War hero Hermione Granger in a relationship with her ex-boyfriend (and war hero as well__)'s sister: Ginny Weasley._

_By Rita Skeeter._

_

* * *

_A/N: So? What do you guys think?_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N n°1: This is a rant about a review I've read for a story I'm reading on FFnet. The reviewer was rude and, in my opinion, hurtful, and plainly said to the author that they should write like this other author. WTF? One can point out stuff that are wrong or that they don't appreciate in a nice way. This as much has been done and I don't see any problem with that. But this was insulting. If you don't like the story, then no one makes you read it. We all have our own style. There are famous, classic writers that I don't like to read because I just don't like the style. I'm not going to say they're bad writers. The story is a hit, and this only shows that it touches people. Some people just like to give others lessons about life, but they just should be taught some manners!

A/N n°2: I learned that my beta reader is being sick. As much as I would like my posting to stay regular, I'm not going to push her to beta my story faster. Her well being is more important for me than any fic. I'm just asking you to be patient, please, and to stick with me for as long as needed. Thanks to all. :)

* * *

Hermione looked at the headline dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her eyes, and read it a few more times to be sure she was seeing it right. She then started reading the article.

_Yesterday was Miss Granger's birthday and she had a party __to celebrate it at the Weasleys. The young woman has always been accepted as a member of the family, especially since her relationship __with Ronald Weasley. Even their breakup didn't change that, the Weasleys being an accepting and__ loving family. Although the events of yesterday certainly changed everything: the youngest and only girl of the family, Ginny, announced to all her relationship with Hermione who is also her brother's ex-girlfriend. Everyone was shocked and we can only guess how betrayed the family felt with this piece of news._

'_I finally understand why she broke up with me', the young Ronald declared, 'but I still can'__t believe how mean she was to just use me and play with me like that.'_

_The poor young man then left__, upset and pained by his former friend's behaviour. We all remember Hermione Granger as a very intelligent__and brave__ witch during the war. What __has happened to her since __then? Was she missing the popularity of the after war? __Is she using__ the young Ginny to __shine __some of the light back on her? We can then only hope that seeing the pain she inflicted to her friend, she'll stop playing games and using people._

_Rita Skeeter._

Hermione looked up, incredulity written all over her face. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Obviously, she had underestimated Ron's reaction to the news of her relationship with Ginny, but how could he do such a thing to her and his own sister?

Rita Skeeter wrote about betrayal. Well, that was exactly how she was feeling, at that very moment. She blinked and could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew they were tears of pain and anger. She'd have a conversation with her stupid friend and tell him off like she never had, not even when he left Harry and her in the middle of the war. Before that she would go and see this horrible woman who was calling herself a journalist.

First, though, she needed to see and warn Ginny about this. Right when she started to get up, Ginny herself stormed into her office, slamming the door in the process.

'What a complete moron!' she shouted. 'I can't believe he did that!'

After a moment of surprise, Hermione sat back down, looking at her girlfriend pacing angrily in front of her. Ginny finally stopped long enough to look up at her love. She could see the tears still rolling down Hermione's cheeks, and her anger at her brother only increased because of it. But she only approached her sweetheart, turned her chair so that the brunette was facing her, and crouched in front of her.

'God, sweetie, are you okay?' She asked. She then took Hermione's hands in hers. 'I'm so sorry, baby; I can't believe I'm related to such a jerk'

'Don't be sorry, please, sweetie,' Hermione replied, 'because _you_ have done nothing wrong'

'I know, but I can't really help feeling responsible for all this'

'Well you're not! Don't, please; don't think so wrongly about what's happening. We did nothing bad.' Hermione hesitated, but finally went on, her voice full of emotion, 'I can't deny how disappointed I am with Ronald.'

'I am too, babe. He didn't even ask us to know how it happened between us and assumed he's been played with and all sort of things. I mean, he knows you better than that! How could he even consider you being mean?'

Hermione smiled sadly at her girlfriend.

'He's hurt and isn't thinking straight at the moment,' she explained.

'Well, that's the problem, right? And I don't even understand what he's hurt for. You and he broke up a long time ago and as far as I could tell he recovered very well and pretty fast from it.'

'I'm not sure why he is reacting this way' replied Hermione, 'but I guess that if he feels like he's been played with it's probably because he's scared that I never felt anything for him, or something of the sort'

'Well, I might be repeating myself, but he could have asked, and he knows you better than that, doesn't he?'

'I didn't mean that he's being rational, honey. Remember that it's not the first time he's stopped talking to me for selfish reasons. Remember about the firebolt in my 3rd year?'

'Yeah, he was already a self-centered git' said Ginny grumpily.

Hermione held her girlfriend's hands and brought them up to her own face and kissed them softly, looking at the sad redhead. The younger girl looked up and sighed.

'We'll have to talk to him before this whole thing goes too far' said Ginny.

'I agree. And I want to go and see this horrible Rita Skeeter'. She paused, thinking, and went on. 'She must have something up her sleeve, though, otherwise she would not have done such a thing'

'Yes, I suppose. Be careful, sweetie,' said the redhead worriedly, 'she's been dying to take her revenge on you for ages'.

'I know. I think I'm going to try and find out what she did before going to see her. And we have to keep in mind that for once she didn't completely lie. We _are_ a couple and you _did_ announce it yesterday.' Once again, Hermione hesitated before going on, she studied her girlfriend's face carefully. 'You're okay with it, right? I mean, it's kind of different from telling your family about it. Now, the whole magical world knows about it.'

Ginny did pull a face, but only sincerity was shining in her eyes when she replied.

'Well, I can't say I'm ecstatic that everyone knows about us so fast, and even worse, this way, but what I said to my dad yesterday was true, you know. I can't even consider myself being with anyone else but you, my love.'

Hermione bent to kiss the redhead and held on tightly to her. They hugged for some time longer, just to get more strength from the other's love, knowing that things were going to be difficult for a while. They finally broke apart, feeling better and ready to face whoever was going to be in the way of their happiness.

'You have to go back to work, love,' Hermione said.

'I don't want to, but yes, I have to. I love you.'

'And I you.'

They kissed a last time before Ginny left. Hermione stared at the door for a moment, thinking how she could manage to learn what the journalist knew to have enough assurance to write such an article.

'Harold!' she called through the door suddenly.

* * *

About two hours later, Hermione could hear someone knock on the door. She looked up from the newspaper unfolded on her desk.

'Come in' she said, slightly worried that it would be someone else than her young assistant.

Fortunately for her, it was Harold who came in. He closed the door behind him.

'Here, Miss, I checked what you told me to look for and you were right'

'She did register, then?' asked the brunette.

'Yes, she apparently called a friend of hers or something like that so she could register quite late last night.' He handed Hermione a piece of paper who read it aloud.

'Rita Skeeter, registered as an animagus who takes the form of a beetle'. Hermione frowned. 'Wow, she really wanted to take her revenge on me if she went as far as registering herself'

The young man shifted on the spot. Hermione looked at him.

'I wanted to thank you for showing me the article when I arrived, Harold.'

'You're welcome, Miss.'

'Would you like to ask me questions about what was written in the article?' asked the brunette. She felt she owed him this, at least.

'Oh, this is none of my business, Miss' replied the boy, blushing.

Hermione smiled. He was such a sweet boy.

'You're sort of right, but since I like you very much; I would like you to know the truth, if you don't mind'. She paused and since he didn't say anything she took his silence as an agreement. 'Well, Ginny and I are in a relationship. We love each other very much. On the other hand, I never played with Ronald, nor did I lie to him'

She once again paused, studying his reactions, but his face was unreadable. So she went on.

'Now that you know, I admit that I would appreciate to know your opinion and thoughts on the matter'

Harold smiled at her.

'Well, Miss, I never thought you played with Ron Weasley. I see you here every day. I see how you are on a daily basis, and how you treat people. I could never think that you were mean or that you played with anyone. As for your relationship with Miss Weasley, the only thing I can say about that, besides that you look cute together, is that I wish you both to be happy'

Hermione blushed at the compliment about her relationship, but her smile was wide. The young man had never spoken so openly to her. She was happy to see that not everyone would be against them. Well, she had known that they would have some support, but it was nice to have some proof of it, and it felt even better that it was coming from someone she appreciated very much and whom she saw every day at work.

'Thank you,' she said, 'you're a good man, Harold'

It was Harold's turn to blush. Hermione asked him to sit down and they spoke about the article for some time longer. Harold left later to go and buy some lunch, and they both ate in the brunette's office even though she knew she had some patients to deal with in the afternoon. She braced herself and got ready.

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon, Hermione heard a knock on the door. The nurse came in with an apologetic look on her face.

'I'm sorry, Hermione, but your next patient also cancelled.'

'I can't believe them all!' said Hermione heatedly. 'What the hell are they afraid of? That I'm going to abuse them?'

She put her head in her hands and sighed deeply to calm herself down. At that time, she could hear another knock on the door. There, a young man with a little girl in his arms came in shyly.

'Hum, hello, Healer Granger?'

'Yes,' Hermione replied, and the nurse left quietly.

'Well, my name is Adrian and here is my little girl, Nicola' started the man, 'we're friends of Luna Lovegood'

'Oh! Well, please to meet you' answered the brunette. She smiled. It was so much like Luna to send someone to see her when she knew things were going to be hard. As weird as she could be at times, her heart was definitely in the right place.

'Yes, pleased to meet you as well,' Adrian said, 'I would like you to take a look at my daughter, please. I mean, if you have some time.'

'Well, sure, I have all the time in the world. What's the problem with her?'

Hermione took care of the young Nicola, and saw that not everyone had cancelled their appointment after all. Still, it had been a pretty long day, and she was happy to be back home. Ginny was cooking dinner and it smelled fabulous in the house.

'Mmmmm, it smells so nice, what are you cooking, babe?' called out the brunette when she came in.

'Oh, what you smell right now is roasted lamb' answered the younger witch.

When she entered the kitchen, though, Hermione frowned. When she saw the look on her girlfriend's face, Ginny started to worry.

'What is it? Are you okay?' She asked.

'Well, it's just that I was wondering why you were not cooking all naked. I'm sure it makes the dish even better in the end.' Answered the older witch, trying to keep a straight face.

'Oh, in my opinion, sweetie, what makes the dish better is when I use _you_ as a plate' replied Ginny cheekily.

Hermione got closer to her girlfriend and finally kissed her hello.

'Well,' she started, 'plate is my second name, didn't you know? Hermione Plate Granger.'

'Really?' giggled Ginny. 'Well, I'm sure you'll be useful for the ice cream, for desert'

They teased each other for a bit longer. During dinner, though, they each explained what had happened during their day at work. They both agreed that they had to find a way to stop Rita Skeeter, and that they should go and talk to Ron just after dinner. Still, they kept the desert for when they'd be back.

* * *

When the kitchen was clean and they were both ready, they knew they couldn't delay their meeting with Ron any longer. They both wanted to talk to him, but at the same time they both were worried about the outcome of such a conversation. Nevertheless, they took a deep breath and Apparated in front of Ron's house.

* * *

A thought? A comment? Your undying love for me? No problem, just leave me a little note... ;)


End file.
